Typical presentations usually require the use of multiple file formats or different software programs. For example, a presentation would usually involve some type of presentation software that would allow the creation of slides via a basic text editor program, coupled with some type of document software to display and edit documents or a type of image software to display and edit images, a music or video player to exhibit music or video files, and a browser application that would be able to present pages from the Internet. As a result, the creation and display process of presentations is made cumbersome because of the involvement of the many different file types or programs that may be involved in a presentation.
Similarly, the marketing materials for a certain product (e.g., a film, a TV show, or a music album for instance) would require multiple file formats or programs to persuade a user to make a purchase of that product. For example, there may be an interactive ad on a website that plays a video and/or audio clip of the product, and that would bring the user to a separate site when clicked. There may be more programs involved when the user or consumer actually goes ahead and makes the purchase of a product. Furthermore, even more programs may be involved if analytics or statistical analysis are to be performed on the various purchases of a product over time. Therefore, the process of marketing a product, revising those marketing materials and allowing a user to purchase that product can be inefficient due to the involvement of these different software programs and file formats.